An organic electrophotographic photosensitive member containing an organic charge-generating substance (hereinafter, referred to as “electrophotographic photosensitive member”) is known as an electrophotographic photosensitive member mounted on an electrophotographic apparatus. In an electrophotographic process, a variety of members such as a developer, a charging member, a cleaning blade, paper, and a transferring member (hereinafter, also referred to collectively as “contact member or the like”) have contact with the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member. Therefore, the electrophotographic photosensitive member is required to reduce generation of image deterioration due to contact stress with such contact member or the like. In particular, in recent years, the electrophotographic photosensitive member has been required to have an effect of reducing the image deterioration due to contact stress with improvement of durability of the electrophotographic photosensitive member.
To relieve contact stress, there is proposed a technology for incorporating a siloxane-containing resin having a siloxane structure in its molecular chain into a surface layer of an electrophotographic photosensitive member. Patent Literature 1 proposes a resin obtained by incorporating a phenol-modified siloxane structure into the terminal of a polyester resin and discloses that the resin can exhibit both of an effect of suppressing potential variation and an effect of reducing contact stress. Meanwhile, Patent Literature 2 proposes a polycarbonate resin obtained by incorporating an ether-modified terminal siloxane structure and discloses that the resin can improve stain or fouling resistance of the outermost layer of the photosensitive member to dust, fingerprint, oil, cleaning liquid, a large amount of toner, and the like.